Hare's heart
by chiruri chikorate
Summary: Tiger is in love with hare but hare thinks tiger hates him. Shonion Ai please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Tiger Pov

Some people tell me that they can't get over how much I have changed from the lone tiger of the wind

who was leader of the ferocious tiger pack . To becoming a monster who becomes involved in other

monster and people's problem. This is especially true when it comes to Holly and Genki. I mean how

dense can you be it is obvious even to me that those two are meant to be together. I mean I figured it

out the first five minutes after I met them. Sometimes I began to wonder what really made me stay as

long as I did. To most people it looks like it is because I felt a special bond with Genki. Deep down in

I

my heart I know the really reason I stayed as long as I did belongs to a certain bunny brat named Hare.

I mean that day when he bet me in that match my pride was relentless until I had beaten him. At least

that's what I kept telling myself.,that day I saved him from falling off the cliff. When Hare joined up

with us on our quest for the Phoenix I kept telling myself I would get even then I would expose him

and drive him out. That day never came as time went on I began to realize he was a good asset to our

group with his intelligence that he more often then not used to play tricks on me. One day I had enough

and told him that he was useless and to get lost. That day is when I stop being the lone tiger of the wind

and started watching out for hare and all the other in our group. Hare took off I kept telling myself

I should be grateful then all of a sudden I heard screaming I ran back inside that cave thinking that if

you had been hurt I would never forgive myself. When I say you using the rabbit punch on moo

baddies I realized that I could never leave the one person who got me to forget about myself and the

bad relationship I had with my brother gray wolf. Ironic how the person I kept telling myself to hate

was the one person who taught me how to love with all you tricks and jokes you kept everyone focused

on our goal and kept us together. Ever since that day I decided that once our quest for the Phoenix I

would began another quest a quest to steal you heart and capture it. Not that I would ever tell you that I

still have my pride after all. Maybe Genki and Holly aren't the only one dense when it comes to love

after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hatred: Disclaimer: I don't own monster rancher or any of it characters Thank you to person who encouraged me to update

Hare Pov

I wish I could be the rabbit I was on the first day we met. What I wouldn't give not to have the knowledge that I have now.

The day when Holly pushed me out of the way to keep me from being poisoned was the day when everything changed. I

told you I didn't need you for anything. After that day my hatred of you reached full force. You started to watch me like a hawk

out of fear that I would betray the others despite my attempts to prove my loyalty. Even now I can feel your stone cold eyes

on me even though it has been two years since we have known each other. You don't even argue with me anymore. I even

grabbed a pan and threw water over you in the middle of winter and you didn't even yell at me. I know you hate me. What

bugs me is why. I know we got into a fight that day even though I apologized things got missed up between us on that day.

Some days I feel like yelling in your face "what do I have to do for you to like me again." I miss the old tiger who used to yell

and argue with me so much. Heck I would settle for you just talking to me again. They say silence is golden, but I would

rather have anything but. You are the most petty tiger in the world to let that stupid fight a year ago effect what is going on

between us. Clear nights that I can't sleep I slip outside and gaze out at the stars. It was one of those times when I decided

to leave so I grabbed my knapsack and left everyone a note saying I had come to the conclusion that Tiger's hatred of me

was tainting the rest of the group so for everyone's sake I was going to become an honest monster and try to find

somewhere that would accommodate my desire for a peaceful lifestyle. The last thing I said was that I hope that with my

absence Tiger could finally put his hatred for me aside and be the monster of compassion and patience he once was.


End file.
